Just a partner, right? I don't think so
by Double Kick
Summary: Kesalahan sepele tetap terjadi dan kepolisian tak akan mempermasalahkannya terlalu lama. Pelaku telah diamankan dan sandra telah diselamatkan. Sekarang saatnya untuk menguak kebenaran dan latar belakang yg sebenarnya! Chapter 3 update! (gomennasai atas keterlambatannya) WARNING: RivaillexPetra, ErwinxHanji in this chapter.
1. New Entered Member

_Petra mungkin memang salah satu lulusan terbaik yang berhasil bergabung dengan _squad_ Levi—divisi dua investigasi, yang merupakan impiannya sejak dulu. Tetapi bagaimana jika Ia tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan biasa pada misi di hari pertamanya, sehingga Levi harus terus berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, bahkan untuk hari-hari ke depannya? Di suatu sisi, itu membuatnya bersyukur. Namun di sisi lain, penyesalan tak bisa terelakkan._

* * *

><p><strong>Shingeki No Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama<strong>

**.**

**This fanfiction is belong to me.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, IC/OOC, (miss)typo, RivaillexPetra, Erwin's POV for the first chapter. Recon Corps (Levi's Squad) as Second Division on Investigate.**

**.**

**(I just write what inside my brain. I don't get any profit by this fanfiction. If you don't like, don't force yourself to read it.)**

**Enjoy Reading, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Erwin's PoV<em>**

.

.

Aku memandangnya dari ujung ke ujung—mulai dari rambut pirang oranye miliknya, sampai ujung kaki. Ia mungkin merasa canggung, maka dari itu Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatapku seraya berujar, "Petra Raal. Anda bisa memanggil saya Petra, komandan. Mohon bantuannya," setelah itu, Ia membungkuk hormat. Aku tersenyum sejenak.

"Petra? Nama yang bagus untuk seorang polisi utusan terbaik sepertimu." Pujiku sejenak. Kulihat, Ia tersenyum sampai-sampai bola matanya menyipit. "Terimakasih untuk pujiannya, komandan." jawabnya. Oh iya, aku sampai dibuatnya lupa tentang arah percakapan kami yang sebenarnya. Dengan segera, aku mengulas senyum wibawa milikku.

Ah, kebetulan sekali! Tiba-tiba saja, Ia lewat di depan kami. Kukira Ia hendak menuangkan kopi seduhan Hanji ke cangkir kecilnya, lagi. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan kantuk ataupun pusing. "Levi!" seruku. Ia menoleh dengan wajah datarnya itu. Dengan alis yang bertautan, tentunya. Entah kenapa, imej itu selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Tak bosan, eh?

Aku kembali memandang Petra, sedikit memaksakan senyum. Ia menganggukkan kepala pirangnya, mengerti akan isyaratku. Padahal, aku belum berbicara apapun padanya. Tak salah lagi kalau Ia bisa terpilih masuk ke squad Levi dengan mudahnya. Rupanya aku sudah mengerti sekarang.

"Apa?" Uh-Oh. Sepertinya, orang yang barusan bersuara itu merasa terlupakan oleh kami. Ia memperbaiki posisinya berdiri, menghadapku. Lalu tetap dengan wajah datarnya, Ia menambahkan, "Kau memanggilku tadi, kan, Erwin? Kenapa tak langsung saja? Cepat bicara. Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja, _tch_."

Ah, benar juga. Tapi mengapa Ia mendadak menjadi secerewet itu? Tumben sekali.

Dengan tarikan napas berat sebelumnya, aku berujar, "Ada anggota baru. Mungkin kau sudah mendengar kabar ini sebelumnya. Dia akan masuk _squad_-mu nantinya," Sambil sesekali memandang Petra dengan ujung mata, lalu menyikut Levi, aku menambahkan, "Dia termasuk salah satu lulusan terbaik dalam seleksi langsung sebagai utusan, kau tahu." Levi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Walaupun wajahnya datar begitu, aku cukup paham bahwa Ia benar-benar tertarik.

"Mulai sekarang, kau berada di bawah perintahku, _pirang_." Levi buka suara. Kulihat, Ia membuat Petra agak tersentak pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya sebagai kata ganti untuk nama panggilan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu berujar. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia memang begitu. Seenaknya saja mengganti nama panggilan seseorang," dan sontak saja, aku dihadiahi tatapan tajam nan menusuk Levi yang menyeramkan. Kelihatannya, walaupun sudah terbiasa sekalipun, kadang aku juga merinding jika ditatap terus-terusan seperti itu.

Petra menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian aku menepuk pundaknya. "Bagus. Semoga beruntung!" ujarku, lalu melenggang berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Nyatanya tidak berjalan seperti niatku tadi. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa sekarang aku masih duduk canggung di salah satu meja kerja yang berada paling sudut dari ruangan ini, sesekali menundukkan kepala pirangku ini—karena terlalu tinggi, mungkin. Mencoba memantau tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dari jarak jauh, tentunya.

Sejauh ini, mereka masih diam. "Nah," kulihat, Levi tak tahan dengan suasana canggung mereka. Mungkin, karena itulah Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara duluan, heh. "Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya. Sepertinya mulai terlihat seru, heh—AKH!

Kurasakan sebuah bogem mentah baru saja melayang, mengantam kepala dengan rambut kuning setengah tercukurku ini. Aku menoleh, dan kudapati seorang Hanji Zoe dengan kepalan tangan di depan wajahnya yang ceria.—tunggu, ceria?! Itu berarti…

"Bersiaplah, semuanya! Ada kasus menarik yang telah menghampiriku hari ini, kalian tahu?" teriaknya tak tanggung-tanggung, membongkar penyamaranku –yang sebenarnya sudah gagal- ini. Aku memijit-mijit pelan pelipisku, frustasi. Kenapa Ia malah muncul di saat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini?

"Eh? Ada apa, Erwin? Kenapa diam saja?" Baiklah. Sekarang dia menatapku—menuntutku, minta jawaban. Segera kuangkat kepalaku, menepis segala rasa malas yang sekejap saja menyerang benakku, entah kenapa.

Lalu dengan wibawa yang telah kupegang seutuhnya, aku berujar. Memberikan komando. "Bersiaplah, semuanya. Ini perintah!" sudut mataku sempat menangkap bahwa Levi sedang memandangku, lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar dan alis berkerutnya itu. Tak lupa, Petra dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bingung, sekaligus siaga.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanggapku terhadap wajah bingungnya itu. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya sedikit, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Engg, _ano_… Kemana anggota lainnya, komandan?" Aku tersenyum, anak ini benar-benar seorang pengamat situasi, rupanya.

"Anggota khusus squad Levi lainnya, Erd dan Gunther sedang menjalankan misi pengejaran khusus, Mike sedang dalam pengawasannya terhadap target dari client yang melapor kemarin." Aku mengambil jeda, lagi. "Sudah kujawab. Ada lagi?" Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk patuh. "Dimengerti, komandan!"

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke samping. Memandang Hanji yang masih terlihat sangat ceria dengan rona di pipinya. Aku memantapkan diriku untuk berujar pelan, "Err… Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini kita dapat kasus seperti apa?" Dan sukses, pertanyaan itu membuatnya nyengir.

"Kasus biasa di atas segala kasus biasa yang sering kita tangani, hehe." Lancar sekali Ia menjawab dengan akhiran tawa yang aneh seperti itu. Oh, perasaanku mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Rencana perampokan Bank," lanjutnya.

Semuanya bungkam. Satu komentar dari Levi, "_Mainstream_ di atas _mainstream_." Ia lalu menyelipkan senjata seadanya, lalu mengenakan jaket kulitnya. Kemudian Ia memandang Petra singkat, "Apakah persiapanmu sudah selesai?" Petra mengangguk. "Bagus!" mereka—dipimpin oleh Levi- lalu melenggang keluar ruangan, dibarengi dengan langkah Levi yang sempat terhenti, kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap kami dengan tatapan datar anehnya itu.

"Dimana lokasi tepatnya?" Ia bertanya. "Bank Rakyat _Shiganshina_, Levi." Ia mengangguk. "Siap, laksanakan." Ujarnya, masih dengan wajah datar anehnya yang sama sekali tak menampakkan raut cerah, sekali saja. Acuh tak acuh, Levi meneruskan langkahnya dengan Petra yang mengekor sigap di belakangnya.

Aku masih memandang punggung Levi. Bagaimana bisa aku menjinakkannya waktu itu? Ahh, kadang aku jadi tidak mengerti secara signifikan, tapi tetap saja itu terjadi. Akulah yang memegang komando dan tanggung jawab terbesar di antara mereka. Dan saat sisi kemanusiaan dapat berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, memikirkan alasan baik dari para pelaku sebagai latar belakang memang diperbolehkan, namun perhitungan sebenarnya adalah mereka—jauh lebih banyak, dirugikan atas perbuatan tersebut. Itulah tugas utama.

"Divisi Dua _Recon Corps_, tak salah kau menaruhnya pada bagian investigasi, Erwin. Levi tak banyak bacot dan langsung bertindak, seperti prediksi sekejapmu sebelumnya." Suara Hanji membuatku menoleh. Aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku, lalu menjawabnya. "Begitulah. Ayo, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan, Hanji."

Aku menoleh sedikit, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mendengar latar belakangnya secara detail." Hanji kembali tersenyum lebar. Oh, kukira, di sinilah masalah yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

><p>(Author's note) : Di fanfic ini, penempatan latarnya dominan berada di gedung <em>Recon Corps <em>yang _notabene_-nya adalah sebuah divisi kepolisian. Penempatan karakter Erwin sebagai _Point of View_ merupakan suatu tantangan tersendiri untuk saya karena karakternya yang sering dibuat melenceng dari yang sebenarnya. Gomen ne, Minna-san!

(Author's bacot) :

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang melanda saya sebagai kelas ujian, malah sempet-sempetnya ngetik fic beginian buat _refreshing_, hahh... Bagaiamanapun juga, ide ini melompat-lompat terus di otak karatan saya. Dan pastinya, itu akan membuat saya lebih stress lagi nantinya. Jadi solusinya adalah dengan menuangkannya ke fanfic ini. Saya nekat mencoba terjun ke alur dengan latar kepolisian hanya berbekal informasi dari segelintir orang kepercayaan saya /lirik titan Collosal sama titan abnormal yang lagi goyang oplosan/ padahal mereka modalnya cuman dari pilem-pilem action toh. Yeah, saya juga berminat untuk terjun ke dunia kepolisian—khususnya bagian investigasi nantinya. (Padahal kerjanya diem terus di kamar kalo punya waktu luang!)

Jadi Minna, ini dilanjut apa dibiarin? /salah/ Ini dilanjut apa dihapus? (Saya udah ngetik setengah _chapter_ selanjutnya buat jaga-jaga, sih... /maksudlu apaan coba/)

Review anda sangat menentukan, arigatou.

Sign,

Delfiana Dei


	2. Jangan Membuatku Seperti Ini

_Petra mungkin memang salah satu lulusan terbaik yang berhasil bergabung dengan _squad_ Levi—divisi dua investigasi, yang merupakan impiannya sejak dulu. Tetapi bagaimana jika Ia tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan biasa pada misi di hari pertamanya, sehingga Levi harus terus berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, bahkan untuk hari-hari ke depannya? Di suatu sisi, itu membuatnya bersyukur. Namun di sisi lain, penyesalan tak bisa terelakkan._

* * *

><p><strong>Shingeki No Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama<strong>

**.**

**This fanfiction is belong to me.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, IC/OOC, (miss)typo, Rivaille x Petra, (Bad)Eren & Mikasa, Chara death, Third's PoV for the second chapter. Recon Corps (Levi's Squad) as Second Division on Investigate.**

**.**

**(I just write what inside my brain. I don't get any profit by this fanfiction. If you don't like, don't force yourself to read it.)**

**Enjoy Reading, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third's POV<em>**

.

.

.

Pria bersurai cokelat gelap dengan wajah nan _stoic_-nya itu berjalan rapi, sedikit mengendap, siaga dengan pistol laras pendek di genggamannya. Walaupun Ia sudah sangat sering menangani kasus perampokan _bank_—seperti saat ini, tetap saja konsentrasinya diperlukan. "Fokus, _pirang._" Ujarnya santai, namun sigap. Gadis pirang di sampingnya—Petra, mengangguk patuh.

Ia lalu berjalan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, menuju tempat dimana kedua pelaku telah berhasil dipojokkan dengan todongan moncong pistol dan jari-jari yang telah siap di tempatnya untuk menarik pelatuk. Levi bisa melihat, di ujung sana ada sepasang pelaku dengan pakaian sederhana mereka, tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya. Satu dengan wajah pasrah, kedua alisnya bertautan—tanda bahwa Ia menyesali perbuatannya itu. Namun satu lagi dengan wajah datar, hampir tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

Levi memicingkan matanya, menatap salah satu dari mereka –yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan- dengan tatapan serius. sepertinya tak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa gadis yang tengah ditatapnya itu sedang goyah. Malahan, Ia tak bisa menemukan ekspresi tersirat apapun dari pandangan kosong—namun fokus, milik gadis itu.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku, kumohon."

Terdengar suara merintih dari sebelah kiri, tempat pelaku ketiga yang belum dapat dilumpuhkan, sedang menjalankan aksinya. Menyandra salah seorang pelanggan bank yang terlalu lamban dalam mengevakuasi dirinya sendiri.

"Eren!" pemuda berambut kuning cerah—salah satu dari keduanya yang telah berhasil dilumpuhkan berseru, memanggil nama pemuda bersurai cokelat berantakan—temannya itu, yang sedang menodongkan pistol laras pendek ke pelipis sang sandra.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau kutarik pelatuknya!" Ia berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya, memantapkan hati untuk apa yang barusan diteriakinya itu. Levi kembali memandang salah seorang dari mereka—yang tadi, sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. '_Gadis sepertinya itu, kenapa cepat sekali dilumpuhkan?_' Namun, Ia dapat melihat perubahan garis sudut matanya, yang terlihat sangat khawatir akan keselamatan rekan lainnya yang belum dilumpuhkan.

Levi mengangkat sedikit telapak tangannya—memberi aba-aba untuk menahan tindakan anak buahnya. Membuat Petra sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, namun dalam sepersekian detik kembali fokus ke depan.

Dan sekarang, Levi dapat melihat mimik serius dari perempuan-tanpa-ekspresi tadi, sedang memejamkan matanya. Dan lalu, Ia menerjang habis-habisan segerombol polisi di depan yang sedang membekuknya bersama rekannya dengan sedikit teknik bertarung. Dugaan Levi benar.

Gadis itu tidaklah lemah.

Dan sekejap saja, Ia berhasil membebaskan dirinya dan rekannya dari bekukan polisi-polisi yang berada di sana. Dan sekarang, Ia terlihat dalam posisi memunggungi rekan bersurai cokelatnya, mungkin melindungi.

"Jangan bertindak sembrono, Eren." Ujarnya pelan, membuat rekan dibelakangnya mengatupkan matanya erat-erat sembari menunduk, enggan dimarahi. Bahkan oleh saudara angkatnya sekalipun.

Levi diam. Walau pelan, Ia masih dapat mendengarnya. Namun suara Petra di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh. "Komandan, kami menunggu perintah anda." Dan lagi, membuatnya sadar bahwa jumlah pasukan yang diterjun lapangkan memang sedikit, karena kasus ini tergolong kasus yang sangat mudah. Sepertinya mereka telah melakukan sedikit kesalahan—Tidak. Levi masih bisa menanganinya.

Levi membuka mulutnya, "Evakuasi para pelanggan _bank_ lainnya yang terlalu lamban menyelamatkan diri. Amankan rekan rambut kuning mereka itu bersama sandra yang tengah berada di genggamannya. Namun hindari gadis _stoic_ itu, dia kuat. Aku dan Petra yang akan mengatasinya." Ia berujar mantap. Dan dalam waktu singkat, para anak buah segera menganggukkan kepalanya, lantas menjawab dengan lantang, "Siap, laksanakan!"

Levi dan Petra berjalan siaga menuju kedua pelaku utama yang tersisa, karena pelaku lainnya sudah terlanjur pasrah dan diborgol begitu saja oleh para anak buah yang bertindak cepat. Dengan sigap, gadis-tanpa-ekspresi itu memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung, sedangkan rekannya di belakang mengeratkan cekikannya di leher sang sandra, tak berniat untuk melepaskannya sama sekali—masih dengan moncong pistol yang tertodong di pelipisnya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan sandra, kau atasi perempuan di depan ini. Mengerti?" Levi berujar tanpa menoleh ke arah Petra, pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan, mencoba mencari titik rumpang saat pelaku yang memiliki seorang sandra di tangannya itu lengah barang beberapa detik. Sama halnya, Petra mengangguk sigap, juga tidak menoleh. Kedua maniknya sibuk berkutat dengan tatapan serius gadis dengan teknik bertarung di depannya.

"Hey," Levi berseru. Posisi mereka sekarang tepat berada di depan target. Petra dapat mendengar seruan pelan namun terkesan menusuk itu. Namun, Ia tak menoleh, tetap fokus. _Cari kesempatan saat dia lengah, atau kau sendirilah yang akan dilumpuhkan jika lengah._ Kedua gadis yang saling berhadapan itu berbatin sama. Levi menatap lurus kedua pasang mata yang berbeda itu. Satu menampakkan keberanian yang membara, satunya lagi tajam dan penuh siaga.

Dengan sigap, Petra maju dan mengincar tulang kering, berniat melumpuhkannya untuk sementara. Namun gadis itu dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudahnya. Petra sudah menduga bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Ia sempat menangkap raut serius di wajah Levi sebelum gadis ini bisa membebaskan dirinya dari bekukan para polisi tadi. Dan tentunya Ia tahu, itu perintah untuk berhati-hati.

Ia masih terus melancarkan serangan ringan, dan gadis itu terus menghindar dengan tepat. Ia sama sekali belum terlihat melancarkan serangan balik, sampai akhirnya sebuah tinju yang terkepal dengan sempurna—bukan milik Petra, dilayangkan, berniat menghantam wajahnya. Ia menghindar, tapi itu nyaris saja. Kepalan tangan itu hanya mengenai helaian rambut oranye lembut miliknya. Dan dengan fokus, Petra mengincar titik baliknya, hendak mengunci gerakan gadis yang memiliki keterampilan bertarung di depannya ini.

Dan ya, gadis itu telah terpancing untuk melayangkan tinjunya tadi, inilah kesempatan Petra!

Ia langsung saja meraih lengan milik gadis itu, lantas memutarnya ke belakang. Ia membuat gadis itu seolah memunggunginya, lantas menyelipkan kakinya di antara lutut milik lawan tarungnya itu. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu tersungkur di lantai, dengan kungkungan Petra yang menahannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum puasnya barang sedetik, lalu menatap Levi, memperlihatkan kekuatannya barusan. Dan seperti harapannya, terlihat bahwa komandan mudanya itu meliriknya dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit dinaikkan—Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Mikasa!" terdengar seruan dari satu-satunya pelaku yang masih tersisa. Levi bisa menemukan raut keterkejutan yang amat sangat dari wajahnya yang tengah menatap rekannya yang sudah terkulai lemas di lantai. _Kesempatan!_—batin Levi sejenak. Langsung saja Ia menyerang titik lumpuh melalui hempasan kakinya, dan dengan sigap, Ia menyelamatkan sang sandra.

Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit kembali, walaupun Ia tahu bahwa Ia sangat memaksakan dirinya. Dan dengan siaga, Petra menahannya. Melakukan hal yang sama dilakukannya kepada gadis-tanpa-ekspresi tadi. Bedanya, kali ini Ia tidak menyelipkan kakinya. Ia hanya mengukung pergelangan tangan pemuda itu agar Ia tak bisa bergerak lagi. Namun di situlah kesalahannya.

"Tengkuk! Serang tengkuknya, Mikasa!" seruannya itu membuat Petra sekaligus Levi terbelalak. Kenapa Ia tak langsung membuat gadis yang tadinya tersungkur itu kehilangan kesadarannya barang untuk sebentar saja? Kenapa Ia bisa melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu…

_Kuat._

**BUKK!**

Petra terbelalak. Ia kenal sekali dengan rasa sakit yang satu ini. Perih yang selalu menghunjamnya, beberapa detik sebelum kesadarannya hilang untuk sementara. Tubuhnya terhuyung, menabrak tubuh pemuda bersurai cokelat berantakan yang tadi sempat dikukungnya. Sekarang, Petra-lah yang masuk perangkap. Samar-samar, Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya diangkat perlahan, dan lehernya dicekik pelan. Walau lemah, Ia masih dapat merasakannya. Sarafnya masih berfungsi.

"_Tch!_ Kau telah mengganggu investigasiku! Cepat pergi dan larilah sejauh mungkin." Bentak Levi kepada sandra yang masih berada di pelukannya itu. Dan sekarang, Ia telah menyalahkan seorang sandra karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Namun Levi masih berkutat dengan pikirannya bahwa Petra memang bisa diandalkan. Hanya saja, Ia belum mengetahui titik lemahnya. Rahasia yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh seorang Petra Raal.

"Menyerahlah, _bocah_."

**DORR!**

Hanya dua patah kata itulah yang diucapkannya sebelum jarinya menarik pelatuk dari pistol laras pendek yang berada di genggamannya saat ini. Terlihat darah segar bercucuran dari balik kaos putih yang dikenakan sang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang saat ini sedang membatu, juga sedikit noda darah di seragam Petra. Rupanya sasaran telak yang diniatkan adalah bagian dada kiri, namun diusahakan untuk tidak mencapai jantung.

Bagaimanapun juga, barusan pemuda itu telah menggunakan Petra sebagai tameng jantungnya. Namun dengan perbedaan tinggi yang terlampau di antara mereka, hal itu menyebabkan goresan dalam—yang tidak terlalu fatal, namun sukses membuat Petra mengalami cedera.

Lain halnya dengan pelaku sasaran Levi tadi. Bibirnya seketika memucat pasi. Apa—_yang telah Ia perbuat? _Ibunya bahkan tak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, cukuplah Ia selamat. Namun tidak dengan perbuatannya barusan. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan mata yang sama-sama membulat. "Eren! K-kau berdarah, b-banyak sekali…" suaranya bergetar saat gadis itu buka mulut.

Rekannya hanya menggeleng pelan, seraya terlepasnya cengkraman yang menahan Petra. Ia tersungkur ke lantai, begitupun dengan Petra dengan kesadarannya yang belum pulih seutuhnya. Sebenarnya, Ia sudah sadar. Namun rasanya begitu berat, bahkan hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Badannya juga melemah.

Rekan gadisnya berlutut, mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya, namun pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan bibir yang makin memucat itu terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sambil berseru, "Maafkan aku, Ibu. Maafkan aku," tak tahan, gadis itu membentaknya, "JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, EREN!" Ia merasa bahwa sudut matanya terasa berair. Ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa Ia akan menangis.

"Mungkin aku akan segera bertemu Ayah," ujarnya pelan. Mendengar hal itu membuat rekannya makin menjadi-jadi. "Jangan! K-kalau memang kau akan… T-tidak, aku akan ikut 2bersamamu!" teriaknya. Terdengar suara langkah pelan dari belakangnya, namun itu tidak membuat rekannya menoleh. Ia tetap berkutat dengan pemuda yang sekarang telah bersimbah darah di lantai itu. "Kau benar, dunia memang kejam, Mikasa. Tetaplah hidup, untuk Ibu, dan—untukku." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kecut untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**CKREK!**

Sebuah borgol telah terpasang di kedua pergelangan tangannya, bahkan tanpa Ia sadari. Dan Ia juga tidak peduli. Toh, apa artinya lagi hidup ini? Rasanya Ia ingin menangis, sekali lagi. Hanya untuk sekali lagi. Rasanya lebih sekedar dari air mata yang menetes keluar. Lagi, dan lagi, Ia kehilangan keluarga yang di'cintai' untuk selamanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku. Nanti." Sebuah suara pelan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Wajahnya kembali datar, pandangannya kosong seperti saat Levi melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya, Levi melanjutkan, "Tapi biarkanlah aku hidup barang hanya untuk sementara. Mungkin sampai aku bisa memiliki perasaan kepada seseorang, seperti kau yang mencintainya." Levi memandang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sekarang telah berpindah tangan ke para medis yang menggotongnya menuju mobil Ambulans.

Ia lalu melangkah menuju tempat tersungkurnya Petra sembari berlutut, lalu meraih lengan kanannya yang tidak cedera, lantas membopongnya. Ia tahu bahwa Petra sudah sadar, meski ada beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Namun ditelan mentah-mentah rasa penasaran itu, tergantikan oleh seruan kasarnya. "Jangan membuatku menjadi seperti ini, _bodoh._" Petra diam. Namun, Levi tahu bahwa Ia mendengarkannya. Petra sendiri bingung harus merespon apa. Senang, ataukah sedih?

"Lain kali, jangan bertindak sendirian seperti itu. Bahkan jika aku terlalu lamban memberi perintah." Ujar Levi, masih memandang lurus ke depan. Petra sedikit tersentak, namun kembali membisu. Rasanya, otaknya sudah lelah berpikir. Polisi penyergap tambahan yang baru saja tiba langsung memegangi gadis-tanpa-ekspresi yang telah berbalut borgol di pergelangan tangannya itu dengan sigap, sambil menggiringnya menuju mobil.

Levi sedikit mengerti bahwa Ia harus menunggu sampai keadaan Petra benar-benar pulih, untuk membuatnya dapat kembali berbicara. Ia menghela napas beratnya sejenak, sambil membantu Petra masuk ke mobil. Mungkin Ia akan belajar untuk bersabar pada hari-hari yang akan datang. Namun sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya untuk sejenak.

"Komandan," Ia menoleh ke arah Petra yang mulutnya masih terbuka sedikit, lalu bertanya, "Apa?" berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ketus, tetap saja itu sudah menjadi bawaannya. "Rasanya perih sekali," ujar Petra pelan, sangat pelan—nyaris berbisik. Dan entah dengan dorongan apa, Levi mendekatinya. Lalu merangkulnya erat. Sangat erat.

"Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin merasakannya, _bodoh_." Detik itu, Petra kembali membisu.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

* * *

><p>(<em>Author's Note<em>) : di Fanfic ini, saya membuat karakter Petra yang kuat dan tegar, namun dengan satu kelemahan sebagai titik pusatnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang dapat menyadari kelemahan yang umumnya tidak berakibat fatal itu. Namun bagi Petra yang pernah mengalami hal tragis dikarenakan alasannya itu, ini bisa berdampak besar untuk susunan sarafnya yang akan melemah jika mengenai titik itu.

(Author's bacot) :

Gila ini chapter nista banget, ya? Entahlah. Mungkin saya lagi tergila-gila dengan materi biologi tentang '_Sistem Koordinasi Pada Manusia_', juga materi mengenai '_Genetika_', khususnya _kromosom_. Ini penjelasannya gak akurat banget, haha. _Yeah_, saya ngebut buat ngetik _chapter_ yang satu ini. Idenya masih melimpah, sih. Jadi mumpung punya waktu luang, ya diketik aja. Ini juga plotnya hasil diskusi sama _Titan cantik super baik hati_ yang jadi tempat curhat saya sehari-hari, sebagai pengganti si _Bertholdt Hipopotamus_ yang gak muncul seharian di sekolah hari ini dan si _Titan Abnormal_ yang nyuekin saya seharian penuh. Entahlah, mungkin batin mereka sudah lelah menghadapi saya.

Jadi gimana, _Minna_? Lanjut apa dibiarin? /salah/ _Review_ anda menentukan, _Arigatou_.

_Sign,_

Bakagami d'Lefi 003


	3. Kebenaran akan terungkap!

_Kesalahan sepele tetap terjadi dan kepolisian tak akan mempermasalahkannya terlalu lama. Investigasi-investigasi baru tetap akan berdatangan, menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Satu telah terselesaikan dengan mulus walaupun ada juga lika liku kecilnya. Pelaku telah diamankan dan sandra telah diselamatkan. Sekarang saatnya untuk menguak kebenaran dan latar belakang yang sebenarnya!_

* * *

><p><strong>Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama<strong>

**.**

**This one is belong to me.**

**.**

**Note/Warning: big slight of ErwinxHanji!, gomen sebesar-besarnya untuk update yang telat ini!**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Hanji memandang keluar ruangan melalui pintu kaca transparan besar yang memisahkannya. Ia menghela napas berat, lalu menatap Erwin selama beberapa detik sampai Erwin balik menatapnya juga. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat, sampai salah satu dari mereka menurunkan pandangannya. Erwin tahu bahwa Hanji tidak sedang dalam masalah besar—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namun Ia dapat melihat pandangan sendu Hanji mengarah ke bawah. Terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.<p>

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Erwin buka suara. Ia tahu bahwa jika Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Hanji bicara duluan, itu sama saja membopong kemungkinan sembilan puluh tujuh persen untuk kegagalan dalam suatu misi dengan tingkatan termudah sekalipun. Sisanya—tiga persen adalah keberhasilan. Karena itu, Ia memutuskan untuk memulainya duluan—sebagai lelaki jantan, tentunya. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hanji akan memberikan respon baiknya.

Selang beberapa menit, Hanji masih terus diam. Sampai akhirnya Ia kembali menatap Erwin yang masih menatapnya terus-terusan sedari tadi. Ia menghela napas—lagi, sebelum membuka mulutnya sedikit, lalu berujar pelan, "Menurutmu?" setelah itu kembali menatap sendu kaki meja kayu yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Erwin mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, kemudian matanya menerawang ke atas. Mencoba memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan milik Hanji tadi.

Erwin akhirnya memejamkan matanya, ikut-ikutan menghela napas berat. Kemudian berujar, "Menurutku? Aku tak tahu." Membuat Hanji kembali memperlihatkan raut serius yang jarang sekali bisa muncul di wajahnya. Ia kembali menunduk barang beberapa detik, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk berujar pelan sambil menatap Erwin. "Apa menurutmu, _anak baru_ itu akan baik-baik saja?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Erwin menatap Hanji tak percaya dengan mata yang membulat. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit—hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seolah menjadi jawabannya, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang—tidak, dua orang yang tengah memasuki ruangan itu. Dan membuat Erwin makin menjadi-jadi. Menatap orang yang (mungkin) telah mengacaukan adegan dramatisnya dalam menangani keseriusan—kegalauan seorang Hanji Zoe. Dua orang yang barusan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja _Recon Corps 2nd Division_itu segera membungkuk hormat, dengan tatapan tegas. Membuat Erwin dengan otomatis berdiri tegap—menyamakan posisinya dengan Hanji, lantas balas memberi hormat.

"Komandan Erwin, ada laporan dari bagian Administrasi yang bertugas." Pria berambut putih sedikit bergelombang—juga dengan belah tengah, seperti model rambut Levi- berujar sigap. Membuat Hanji ikut menoleh—setelah menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai berkas penyelidikan yang tengah berhamburan di atas mejanya. Kacamatanya sempat berkilat sebentar saat menatap kedua orang inspektur yang sedang berdiri di depannya, untuk membawakan informasi dari unit yang bekerja di bawah.

"Baiklah, laporkan." Seru Erwin dengan wibawa. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang segera mengangguk patuh, lalu menarik napasnya sejenak, sebelum mengatakan informasi selengkapnya kepada Jenderal bersurai klimis di depannya. Ia akhirnya buka suara, "Jika menilik potensi milik salah seorang pelaku perencanaan perampokan hari ini—Mikasa Ackerman, yang telah kami selidiki sebelumnya, Ia memiliki kemungkinan untuk menambah daftar catatan kriminal yang telah terjadi dengan bakat bertarungnya dan juga keterampilannya." Ujarnya tenang, namun dengan raut yang serius. Hanji kembali bersemangat, entah dari mana, rona merah di pipinya kembali muncul, dan senyum histerisnya kembali bertengger di wajah seriusnya yang mulai terlihat ceria.

"Kalian… menyelidikinya sampai sejauh itu?" tanyanya pelan. Kedua inspektur itu menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu salah satunya membuka suara, "Ya, kami melakukannya." Dan sontak saja, itu membuat Hanji tertawa histeris. "HAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA, KAN!? IYA, KAAAANN?" teriaknya keras tak tanggung-tanggung, membuat Erwin menelan ludah. Inspektur berambut putih—yang bernama Auruo, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi _poker face_. Sedangkan Inspektur berambut pirang—Nanaba, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Komisaris Jenderal dengan sifat fanatic di depannya itu. Lantas, Ia menjawab. "I-iya, komandan Hanji."

Tawa Hanji kembali meledak, malahan lebih menggelegar dari sebelumnya. Erwin sedikit bersyukur, bahwa _partner_-nya itu sudah kembali normal ke sifat aslinya, namun, Ia terlanjur merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba Erwin merasakan pundaknya diguncang-guncangkan dengan keras. Lantas pelakunya—Hanji Zoe tiba-tiba berujar histeris dengan _volume_ tak biasa. "Kau lihat, Erwin!? Bukan hanya aku seorang yang telah melakukan penyelidikan sampai sedetil-detilnya. BUKAN HANYA AKU, HUAHAHAHAHA! BUKAN HANYA AKU!"

Erwin yang frustasi hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya pelan, lantas memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat seorang pengidap _fanatic syndrome_ yang sedang bertengger di sebelahnya itu diam, cukup untuk beberapa menit ke depan, agar Ia bisa mendengarkan informasi yang di sampaikan kedua inspektur di depannya itu sampai habis dan dengan tenang. Dengan wajah sedikit terbebani—namun ikhlas, Erwin mengelus rambut cokelat Hanji pelan, lantas menempelkan pelipis Hanji dengan pelipisnya. Menatap mata berbinar milik Hanji dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sontak saja, Hanji terdiam canggung. "Tolong diam sebentar, Hanji." Erwin berujar dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik. Membuat Hanji segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya.

Erwin menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, meninggalkan sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya. Ia lalu menatap kedua Inspektur yang telah membatu di depannya. _Mungkin mereka masih jomblo—atau bahkan jones_. Pikir Erwin. Ia lalu berujar sigap, "Silahkan lanjutkan laporan, Inspektur." _Setidaknya tanpa hambatan lagi, untuk kali ini_. Tambahnya di dalam hati. Membuat dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu kembali dengan posisi sigap mereka. Nanaba kembali membuka suaranya untuk melanjutkan, seraya menatap Erwin dalam-dalam dengan raut serius.

"Namun ada yang aneh, komandan. Mungkin cuma pikiranku yang mengganjal atau apa, tapi Ia belum pernah menorehkan catatan kriminal apapun dengan potensi serta kemungkinannya untuk melakukannya. Selain itu…" Nanaba sedikit tersendat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun dengan sigap, Auruo mengambil alih laporan. "Ini akan menguntungkan pihak kepolisian jika kita berhasil merekrutnya masuk dan bergabung. Orang sepertinya pasti akan lulus seleksi pangkat _sub-elite_ dengan mudah. Dan kau bisa menaruhnya pada bagian investigasi, nantinya sebagai seorang _Sersan_ dengan presentase keberhasilan kasus yang tinggi." Ujarnya mantap.

Erwin mengerutkan dahinya. Sebagian besar informasi dan hipotesis yang dilaporkan memang sama persis dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Hanji kepadanya. Hanya saja, Hanji dominan menceritakan riwayat hidup milik para tersangka dan pelaku secara _detail_ dan lengkap. Tak terkecuali tentang kepribadian, serta keterampilan yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Ia memang memiliki ketertarikan khusus terhadap hal-hal seperti itu, yang telah banyak membantu investigasi serta penyelidikan untuk selanjutnya. Dan, jangan lupakan tentang sifat fanatiknya itu.

"Tergantung. Itu semua tergantung niat dan kemauannya sendiri. Kita tidak bisa memaksakannya untuk bergabung dalam unit kepolisian selama kita tidak tahu apa kemauannya yang sebenarnya." Erwin akhirnya berujar tegas. Lalu menambahkan, "Tapi tetap saja hal itu akan diperhitungkan jika seandainya kita dapat menemukan adanya niat baik dan ingin melindungi masyarakat dari dirinya sendiri." Mereka bertiga tersenyum. Lantas, kedua inspektur itu berseru, "Laporan selesai, komandan!" setelah itu mereka membungkuk hormat, lalu undur diri dari hadapan Erwin.

Erwin menundukkan kepala pirangnya sejenak, lantas menatap Hanji yang langsung –berpura-pura- fokus dengan data-data di genggamannya. Erwin menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba, Ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Hanji," segera saja Ia memanggil Hanji, membuat sang pemilik nama itu hampir terjungkit dari kursinya. "Kau belum melanjutkan yang tadi," ujar Erwin ringan saat Hanji menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan segera, Hanji memasang ekspresi datar dan sedikit… cemberut. Membuat Erwin memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya. "Ada apa?" dengan polosnya.

Hanji terdiam, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Mendadak, Ia tertawa garing. "Hahaha! T-tidak! Aku hanya kehilangan minatku untuk mengatakannya padamu." Ujarnya cepat, dengan segera merubah wajahnya menjadi kembali datar—yang sedikit dipaksakan. Erwin mengerutkan alisnya, tidak terlalu paham akan kalimat Hanji barusan. Akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk berujar, "Yasudah," setelah itu, Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke arah berkas-berkas yang berisi data-data dari berbagai kasus. Termasuk kasus untuk hari itu.

Diam-diam, Hanji menggigiti jari-jarinya yang terasa dingin sambil sesekali melirik-lirik ke arah kepala kuning milik Erwin. Setelah itu, Ia kembali memandang berkas-berkas yang dikumpulkannya mati-matian beberapa hari sebelum bergabungnya Petra. Pandangannya kembali menurun, sendu. Ia merasa dilema berat karena telah melupakan satu fakta yang terpajang rapi di depan matanya saat ini. Berkas-berkas itu adalah data yang berisi tentang riwayat hidup seorang Petra Raal sebelum bergabung. Hanji memang sengaja menyembunyikan beberapa berkas berisi rahasia penting yang nantinya akan jadi bahan penelitiannya sendiri.

Tapi yang satu ini, kelahiran _premature_ dan sedikit kesalahan pada bagian sumsum lanjutan. Ia memang mengumpulkan semua data-data itu sejauh mungkin. Karena menurutnya, itu adalah sebuah persiapan untuk me_minimalisir_ angka kegagalan untuk selanjutnya. Benar-benar penderita _fanatisme_ terhadap pengumpulan data yang berlebihan. Kali ini Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir akan keselamatan sang pemilik rambut pirang oranye karamel itu—saat Ia memandang lampiran foto Petra di sudut kanan berkasnya.

Hanji kembali melirik kepala kuning Erwin—kali ini sedikit merasa gelisah. Sedangkan sang empunya kepala malah sibuk berkutat dengan layar sebuah komputer jinjing di depannya. Hanji memicingkan matanya, mengamati bagian belakang berwarna hitam dari _laptop_ itu, yang sepertinya sangat Ia kenali pemiliknya. Benar juga! Itu adalah _laptop_ pribadi milik Levi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hanji membuka suaranya. Erwin menatapnya sejenak, setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan layar di depannya. Lalu menjawab santai, "Hanya melihat-lihat isi _internet_. Ada apa?" raut wajahnya terlihat serius, namun seketika terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa. Dibuat penasaran, Hanji menyerobot ke samping Erwin, ikut melihat apa yang sedang ditertawainya tadi.

Seketika, Hanji memasang _poker face_. Apa ini benar-benar…? Tapi itu, Ia baru saja melihatnya dengan sepasang matanya sendiri. Bukan mata milik Erwin, bukan. Itu adalah… foto-foto _stylechibi_ dengan bermacam-macam gaya super imut yang beredar di situs _fanart_. Dan parahnya lagi, modelnya adalah Levi yang diubah ke dalam bentuk animasi. "Kau lihat? Levi lebih populer dibandingkan kita di _internet_. Bahkan sampai—" perkataan Erwin tiba-tiba dipotong oleh tindakan mendadak Hanji yang langsung menutup layar _laptop_ yang berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Itu privasi, Erwin. Tidak baik jika kita diam-diam menertawakannya seperti ini." Ujar Hanji pelan. Erwin menghela napas. Lalu dengan cepat, Hanji menambahkan. "Itu memang tidak baik! Jangan pernah menahan tawamu, Erwin! Ayo tertawa keras bersamaku, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" akhirnya, tawa Hanji jeblos begitu saja saat membayangkan pose terimut yang dilihatnya tadi, yaitu Levi yang sedang mencium dinding dengan berbagai aksen cinta berwarna merah muda di sekeliling kepala cokelatnya yang besar.

Entah kenapa, Erwin ikut tertawa lepas, bahkan sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Ia ingat, jarang sekali Ia bisa meluapkan ekspresinya seperti itu. Dan sekarang, Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sangat bebas. Seperti, tak ada satupun pikiran yang membebani benaknya. Ia jadi ingin tertawa lagi, dan, lagi. Ya, tertawa bebas seperti ini tanpa terikat peraturan dan wibawa yang mewajibkan Ia mempertahankan semua beban itu di pikirannya. Baru kali ini Ia bisa merasakannya. Tertawa keras sampai tulang pipinya terasa aneh. Dan, ini semua karena seorang perempuan maniak informasi bersurai cokelat di depannya.

Ia memandang Hanji yang masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Erwin tersenyum, lalu berujar pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu. "Terima kasih," membuat Hanji yang sedang terpingkal-pingkal dengan perut kesakitan itu menoleh sambil menyeka ujung matanya yang terasa berair, "Ehh—ee? Untuk apa, Erwin?" Erwin tertawa sebentar, sekedar untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya. "Terima kasih karena kau telah mengajarkanku tentang hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya," Ia berujar. Hanji tersenyum lembut, lalu menjawab, "Ya, sama-sama. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan, kau tahu." Erwin mengangguk, ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu?" mereka berdua kembali terdiam satu sama lain.

"Komandan," terdengar seruan pelan dari samping tubuhnya. Levi hanya menoleh dengan sorot mata tajamnya, namun tak segera menjawab. Gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya masih tetap menunduk, menelan selontar pertanyaan di ujung lidah yang ingin sekali Ia tanyakan. Gadis itu lantas memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini, sistem geraknya sedang dalam _fase_ lumpuh sementara. _Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi, bahkan untuk misi di hari pertamanya bergabung?_

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan seperti itu, _pirang_." Kalimat yang terkesan sedikit kasar itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut lelaki berwajah datar di sampingnya—yang tengah membopongnya perlahan-lahan, berjalan masuk ke kantor tempatnya bekerja sehari-hari. Lelaki itu—Levi, kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, berjalan perlahan dengan seorang gadis yang tengah dibopongnya ke arah _lift_, untuk menuju ruangan pusat komandan milik sang _Jenderal_, Erwin. Tak terlihat raut kelelahan dari wajahnya yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar seperti itu. Ia terlihat santai saat masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang telah terbuka.

Ia memencet tombol menuju ruangan Erwin, yang berada jauh di atasnya. Setelah lift tertutup, mereka diam. Gadis itu—Petra, merasa canggung untuk memulai percakapan duluan. Dan sepertinya, Levi terlihat acuh tak acuh. Sorot tajam nan menyeramkannya sesekali melirik Petra melalui ujung mata, berulang-ulang. Terlihat seperti sedang risih dengan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Sampai akhirnya, Petra yang diliriknya terus-terusan memberanikan diri untuk buka suara—setelah mengalami pergulatan batin yang cukup menyiksa.

"Komandan. Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanyanya langsung. Kalimat itu terdengar meluncur dengan mudah dari mulutnya yang masih sedikit terbuka. Levi berhenti dengan gerakan lirik-ujung-mata miliknya, kemudian berseru sangat pelan. "Huh?" –sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan serius milik Petra tadi. "Itu tugas, _bodoh_." Jawab Levi begitu saja. Petra kembali terdiam—sejujurnya, Ia merasa senang. Karena nyawanya tidaklah berjumlah sembilan buah. Ia senang karena ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan dingin dari Levi seketika membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menarik napas pelan-pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Namun, sebelum suaranya sempat keluar barang hanya sepatah kata, Levi melambungnya—kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Apa kau marah karena aku terlihat seperti tidak mempercayaimu?" dan _skakmat_. Petra kembali dibuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Namun dengan segera, Ia menggeleng pelan. Membuat Levi menoleh dengan dahinya yang sedikit berkerut karena merasakan pergerakan kecil di lengan kirinya—Ia masih membopong Petra.

"Terimakasih, komandan." Petra berujar pelan, namun tak menatap Levi yang sekarang tengah memandangnya dengan raut aneh—Ia terus-terusan menundukkan kepala oranye miliknya itu. "Huh?" dan lagi, itulah respon alami Levi. Tiba-tiba saja, Petra teringat dengan suara samar-samar yang terngiang begitu pelan saat Ia tak sadarkan diri sebelumnya. Benar-benar, rasanya seperti mimpi—saat Ia tak sadarkan diri, namun samar-samar dapat mendengar kalimat-kalimat pelan yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang, entah siapa, namun tak dapat membayangkan apapun tentang hal itu tepat saat Ia tengah mengalaminya.

'_Kau bisa membunuhku. Nanti._'

Suara itu. Suara yang membuatnya sangat penasaran akan siapa yang mengatakannya, kepada siapa ditujukannya, dan—mengapa?

Petra masih bisa mengingatnya, walau Ia merasa bahwa itu hanyalah sekelebat suara-suara yang berasal dari masa lalunya. Buktinya, Ia dapat mengingatnya kembali saat ini. Ia yakin betul bahwa yang dialaminya tadi itu, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi belaka. Tapi juga sukar untuk disebut sebagai sebuah kenyataan. Alasannya adalah karena semua itu terasa begitu _absurd_ di benaknya. Tapi, kenapa kalimat itu bisa terus diingatnya? Kenapa Ia menguras otaknya hanya untuk memikirkan kalimat tak jelas sumbernya yang berkelebat terus di benaknya itu? –Untuk beberapa detik, Petra melirik Levi- dan... kenapa-kenapa lainnya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menolongku." Ujar Petra pelan. Levi mendengus sejenak, lalu membalas, "Sudah kubilang, _heh_. Itu tugas." Untuk sementara, Petra merasa bahwa nyalinya sedikit menciut, untuk kembali berbicara kepada komandan bersurai cokelat di sampingnya itu. Dalam hati, Ia menginginkan jawaban yang lebih, mungkin seperti, '_Kau adalah anggota baru, kalau kau tewas hari ini dan aku hanya bisa membawa mayatmu ke kantor, maka Erwin dan orang tuamu mungkin akan mengincarku, memotongku, dan membakarku hidup-hidup._' Oke, Petra. Itu berlebihan. Ia tahu, Levi bukan tipe orang yang bersedia mengatakan hal seperti itu bahkan jika diancam sekalipun—terlihat jelas dari sorot mata dan tekanan di wajahnya.

"Selain itu, kau benar-benar seperti ibuku." Getaran suara dingin yang barusan keluar dari mulut Levi dengan seketika menyambar gendang telinga Petra. Membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat, lantas berseru pelan, "A-apa maksudmu?" sebagai tanggapan atas kalimat yang memiliki tersirat yang diucapkan begitu saja oleh Levi. Ia sendiri hanya menatap lurus ke depan, memandang pintu _lift_ yang memantulkan bayangan miliknya dengan sedikit kabur, kemudian berujar, "_Tch_. Aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang terbuka dengan orang lain, _pirang_."—Ia menjawab tetap dengan pembawaannya sehari-hari. Membuat Petra yang menatapnya serius kembali bungkam, enggan meneruskan pertanyaan.

Mereka juga sadar bahwa _lift_ yang mereka naiki baru saja terbuka, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah (yang lebar) lagi, mereka akan sampai ke ruangan kerja dan melapor dengan selamat—tidak juga. Levi mengurungkan pikirannya tadi. Rekan barunya telah sampai dengan cedera di bahu kirinya, dan Levi tahu, itu tidak terlalu baik. "Sudah bisa menggerakkan kakimu?" akhirnya Ia berujar—sedikit lebih pelan. Namun dengan cepat, disusul oleh kalimat tajam dari mulut yang sama. "Kuharap kau tidak akan merepotkanku dalam waktu yang lama." –mungkin Ia berujar kalimat yang menusuk sampai segitunya dikarenakan Petra yang terlalu lama merespon.

Levi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, namun dengan jarak yang cukup lebar, agar mereka bisa sampai ke ruangan terkutuk yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah tersisa dapat dipijakinya itu—menurutnya itu adalah cara tercepat. Ia tahu bahwa Petra telah berangsur-angsur pulih dari kelumpuhan sementaranya itu. Buktinya adalah tadi, Ia sudah kembali dapat berbicara dengan lancar, dan merespon dengan cepat. Dibandingkan sebelumnya, sesaat—agak lama setelah Ia diserang sekali hantam oleh salah satu pelaku perampokan bank tadi, dimana Ia tak dapat langsung bersuara, maupun merespon dengan tanggap.

_Benar-benar…_

"Woy, Erwin!" terdengar suara Levi yang menggema memenuhi sepanjang koridor di lantai yang hanya berisikan satu ruangan luas sebagai kontrol pusat tersebut. Beberapa detik sebelumnya, Ia dapat melihat dua orang yang saling bengong satu sama lain di ruangan dengan dinding kaca transparan tersebut. Mungkin karena itulah, Ia berinisiatif untuk meneriaki salah satu dari mereka. Dan pilihannya jatuh kepada seorang _Jenderal_ bersurai kuning cerah—setengah tercukur itu.

Erwin menoleh, lantas dengan langkah cepat, Ia berjalan menuju pintu transparan besar tertutup yang memnisahkan mereka. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu tersebut—lalu segera keluar, lalu dengan cepat memposisikan diri, berniat membantu Levi membopong Petra. Namun sebuah rintihan pelan mencegat gerakannya. "A-akh!" Petra meringis. Bahunya terasa sangat perih saat Erwin mencoba menaikkan lengan kirinya ke bahu lebar milik pria bersurai pirang kekuningan itu. Otomatis, Erwin menurunkan lengannya kembali dengan perlahan. Ia menyadari bahwa ada hawa menyeramkan yang sedang menatapnya –lagi.

"_Bodoh_! Lengan kirinya cedera!" bentak Levi tak sabaran. Erwin terdiam sebentar, setitik bulir keringat mengalir begitu saja di pelipisnya. Kemudian, Ia memutuskan untuk segera berujar, meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Petra." Petra tidak menyahut, melainkan tersenyum. Tersenyum seramah mungkin dengan raut wajah yang berkata bahwa Ia tak apa-apa. Levi menatap wajah gadis itu sebentar, lalu berdecih pelan. "_Tch_. Ayo cepat, kita ke dalam, _pirang_. Kau mengerti?" Ia berujar, tak memperdulikan tatapan Erwin yang seolah siap melontarkan berjuta-juta pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

Hanji yang memperhatikan percakapan singkat nan absurd dari dalam ruangan besar itu terkikik geli. Ia sedikit berlari ke arah pintu besar itu, membukanya—lantas berdiri menyandar, menahan agar pintu besar nan berat itu tetap terbuka untuk beberapa menit ke depan, selama Ia terus menyandar di sana. Levi kembali menatap Petra, lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis mungil tersebut—menggendongnya seperti pengantin, tentunya dengan memposisikan lengan kiri Petra senyaman mungkin.

Hanji tersenyum lebar saat melihat Petra digendong dengan posisi itu oleh pria yang raut wajahnya tak pernah berubah-ubah, teman lamanya itu. "Cepat juga kau bertindak, Levi." Ia lantas berujar dengan cengiran aneh, membuat Levi mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah perempuan maniak itu saat Ia melewatinya. Berbeda dengan Erwin, sebut saja Hanji sudah benar-benar kebal dengan tatapan menusuk pria yang tingginya terlampau _rendah_ baginya itu. Sudut matanya mendapati tatapan serius Erwin sedang tertuju kepadanya. "Eh?" Hanji mengangkat alis. Lantas Erwin berujar, "Kau tidak kaget? Sudah kuduga bahwa kau tahu sesuatu, Hanji."

"Obati dia," Levi berujar dingin setelah mendudukkan Petra pada sofa empuk di sisi lain kantor yang dicat dengan warna putih, kontras dengan meja-meja kerja yang tertata rapi di ruangan tersebut. Hanji segera saja mengambil tempat, duduk di samping Petra, kemudian beralih memperhatikan luka goresan yang lumayan sakit menurutnya itu—jika Ia musti membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Menembus kulit bahunya, memang. Tapi nyaris saja kena tulang belikat. Selain itu, Hanji dapat melihat bahu mulus milik gadis yang satu itu saat Ia memperlihatkan lukanya.

"Hmm... Yayaya, aku bisa menangani ini. Sedikit." Hanji sesekali bergumam sebelum berujar dengan suara jelas—walaupun tetap saja, nadanya terdengar absurd. Ditambah, wajahnya terlihat sangat santai saat mengatakannya, membuat Levi yang tengah bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya menoleh dengan tatapan tajam (sekali lagi) ditujukan ke arahnya. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa riang. Baru saja Ia angkat pantat dari sofa itu, Ia dikejutkan dengan postur Erwin yang tiba-tiba saja berada tepat di depannya. Ia terjengit, otomatis kembali jatuh terduduk di sofa tadi.

"Biar aku yang ambil." Lelaki di depannya berujar singkat setelah diam untuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanji mengangguk cepat, "Yayaya! Tolong, ya, Erwin." ujarnya, raut wajahnya telah berubah mimik menjadi serius. Setelahnya, Erwin melangkah cepat menuju sudut ruangan yang terlampau lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Ia jadi merasa aneh sendiri dengan luasnya ruangan itu. Padahal hanya ditempati oleh beberapa orang saja, itupun adalah golongan elit yang dipilih dengan seleksi ketat dan penaikan pangkat sebelumnya.

Levi memandang punggung Erwin yang semakin menjauh. Ia melirik Hanji, kemudian berujar pelan. Sangat pelan, seperti tengah menjaga sebuah rahasia besar yang fatal akibatnya jika kebocoran. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku sebelumnya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Hanji menoleh ke arahnya, lantas tak segera menjawab. Malahan, Ia balas bertanya, " E-eh? Memberitahukan apa?"—Hanji tergagap, sedikit. Hal itu makin membuat Levi menatapnya dalam dengan pandangan tajam, haus akan sebuah jawaban.

"Temui aku di apartemenku sepulang nanti." Sambar Levi cepat saat sudut pandangnya telah mendapati Erwin sudah memasuki jarak terjauh minimal dari tempat mereka. Suasana kembali berubah santai, tidak terlalu mencekam seperti beberapa saat yang sebelumnya. Petra yang terlupakan masih setia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, diam. Ia dapat mendengar suara pelan Levi yang tadi dengan jelas. Ingin sekali Ia menumpahkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada komandan mudanya itu, namun Ia merasa segan apabila faktanya Ia telah masuk campur dalam urusan orang lain.

"Ini," Erwin yang telah kembali bergabung berujar sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi perlengkapan darurat kepada Hanji. Petra menolehkan kepala pirang oranye karamel miliknya, menatap komandan pemilik suara tadi, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hanji bergegas meraih kotak itu, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalamnya—obat merah, obat salep, perban. Ia memandang Erwin dan Levi sejenak, lalu bertanya pelan. "Apa kalian akan tetap berdiri di sini saat Petra membuka bajunya, para lelaki?"

Levi segera bangkit dari posisi menyandarnya, kemudian berjalan lurus keluar ruangan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Erwin melakukan hal yang sama, namun berpesan sesuatu kepada Hanji sebelum Ia keluar. "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ingat itu, Hanji." Yang ditatap serius dan dititipi pesan seperti itu hanya tertawa sejenak, lalu menjawab sekenanya. "Yayaya, akan kuingat. Pergilah keluar!"—dan dengan sedikit bumbu pengusiran, Erwin berjalan tergesa keluar ruangan, menyusul Levi yang sudah berkeliaran duluan, entah kemana.

Hanji memandang lelaki itu lama, sebelum sosoknya menghilang di ujung koridor. Salah siapa juga yang merancang pintu transparan ini, dan membuat kedua teman sepertugasannya itu keluyuran lebih jauh lagi dari ruangan besar itu. "Sudah dipastikan, mereka telah pergi." Ujarnya sebelum menghela napas lega. Petra menoleh ke arahnya, dan didapati wajah Hanji yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia membalas senyum itu dengan sedikit canggung. Setelah itu, Hanji memulai kegiatannya. Meneteskan beberapa tetes obat merah ke kulit yang sedikit terkoyak milik Petra.

"Yah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Hanji memulai pembicaraannya, namun tetap fokus dengan kegiatannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mendadak Ia menepuk dahinya, "Oh, aku lupa sesuatu! Kenalkan, namaku Hanji Zoe. Aku sudah tahu namamu sebelumnya karena... err... yah, aku menyelidikimu." Hanji tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya. Apalagi pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Ia terlihat sangat bangga saat mengatakan bahwa Ia telah 'menyelidiki' Petra sebelumnya.

_'Diselidiki, ya?'_ Petra yang merasakan privasinya sedikit terganggu, bergumam pelan dalam hati. Ia lantas memaksakan diri menganggukkan kepala, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ya, salam kenal, Hanji-san." Hanji tertawa, menyipitkan bola matanya. Kemudian, kembali fokus dengan aktifitasnya sebelumnya. Petra meringis saat cairan berwarna semerah darahnya itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang tergores lebih dalam, bagian yang memperlihatkan daging. "Oh, maafkan aku. Tapi obat merah selalu terasa perih seperti itu, kok. Hahaha," Hanji kembali tertawa. Setelah itu, Ia mengoleskan salep ke luka yang berada pinggiran.

Hanji beralih mengambil segulung perban, kemudian menatap Petra dengan mimik serius. "Langsung saja, aku boleh bertanya beberapa hal kepadamu, kan?" Ia menatap Petra penuh harap sebelum gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya barusan. "Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan," jawaban itu benar-benar membuat Hanji berbinar. Ia kembali beralih ke perban, melilitkan untaian tipis panjang berwarna putih itu melingkari bahu Petra. "Yaa, kadang aku memang suka berbasa-basi, namun sekarang adalah waktunya untuk serius. Aku tahu kau juga paham akan hal ini, kan, Petra?"

Hanji berujar pelan, walaupun intinya masih belum terlalu jelas bagi Petra. Bagaimanapun, Ia pasti merasakan sesuatu yang amatlah penting dengan ekspresi serius di wajah Hanji tadi. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepala, mencoba tenang. Rasanya penasaran, tapi juga canggung sekaligus tegang dengan suasana mereka sekarang ini. Jantungnya bergemuruh, Ia dapat merasakan dentuman teratur itu dengan sangat jelas. Sampai Ia dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Hanji yang sedari tadi telah ditungguinya.

"Apa alasanmu menjadi polisi?"

**_DEGG_**

Petra tahu, Hanji bnar-benar berusaha untuk meredam suaranya saat mengatakannya. Membiarkan volume yang kecil namun terasa menusuk itu keluar dari mulutnya. Petra diam, menimang-nimang jawaban apa yang akan diujarkannya setelah ini. Ia juga tahu bahwa Hanji masih terus-terusan menatapnya dengan raut serius—berharap akan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Petra sendiri. Petra menunduk, menatap sedih bahu kirinya yang telah selesai diberikan pertolongan pertama oleh Hanji tadi. Ia tidak bingung akan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya, hanya saja...

_Ia sedikit ragu_.

Apapun itu—tidak! Ia tidak boleh ragu.

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku masih bisa berguna di dunia ini. Karena aku ingin membuktikan bahwa masih ada yang membutuhkanku saat ini juga. Dan juga..."

"_Karena aku ingin membahagiakan mereka berdua._"

Cukup lama beberapa menit sebelum suara bernada tegar namun lembut terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Hanji. Jawaban padat Petra tadi membuatnya tertegun untuk sesaat. Maniknya dapat menangkap raut serius dari gadis bersurai oranye karamel yang ditanyainya tadi. Betapa bersungguh-sungguhnya saat mengutarakannya. Senyum Hanji tersungging sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaan kedua. Terlihat semakin menarik untuknya saat ini.

"Aku tahu tentang penyakit bawaan itu. Kenapa tidak berhenti saja? Seorang polisi diwajibkan untuk selalu sehat, agar keselamatan masyarakat dapat terjamin seutuhnya. Tentunya kau ingat syarat itu, kan?" ujar Hanji, entah dengan raut apa. Yang jelas, Ia tidak berminat untuk memperlihatkan sisi fanatiknya sekarang. Untuk sejenak, pertanyaan kedua tadi membuat Petra mengulas senyum. Lembut, namun tersirat suatu kesakitan di dalamnya. Perihal sembuh? Mungkin bukan itu yang menjadi keinginannya.

Petra hanya berharap, apa yang dikatakan Hanji pada awal kalimatnya tadi tidak akan mengganggunya lagi, bahkan saat Ia harus menjalankan tugasnya. Biarlah Ia lemah, namun Ia tegar dan terampil. Tapi, tetap saja keadaannya tidak begitu seimbang.

"Aku tidak mungkin lulus dengan menutupi rahasia itu, Hanji-san," Petra masih tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Hanya sedikit, bahkan jarang sekali orang yang dapat menyadari tentang _hal itu_." Lanjutnya sambil menatap lurus Hanji. Yang ditatap malah asik terkikik geli dengan raut Petra yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Hohoho, jadi kau tidak menyangka bahwa akan diselidiki sejauhitu olehku, ya?" Ia meredakan tawanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat seriusnya.

"Lalu? Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu sendiri mengenai antisipasi terhadap _hal itu_ nantinya." Hanji tersenyum tenang setelah dirasa kata-katanya selesai. Untuk sesaat, Petra teringat akan pesan dokter pribadinya. Ya, Ia hanya perlu mendengarkan semua saran dari orang yang telah sangat berjasa bagi keluarganya itu. Dengan seulas senyum keyakinan, akhirnya gadis pirang itu berujar, menjawab permintaan sang komisaris bersurai cokelat di hadapannya itu.

"Aku akan berusaha memusatkan pikiranku untuk tidak lengah barang sedetikpun terhadap titik itu. Fokus, karena lengah bukanlah hal yang perlu ditolerir. Aku benci kegagalan, benar-benar benci saat aku dianggap begitu lemahnya. Dan, aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kurasa begitu." Petra memejamkan matanya sejenak. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan apa yang barusan Ia katakan tadi.

Ya, Ia yakin benar akan sugesti dari _Dokter Jaeger_ yang telah dipercayainya sejak lama itu. Ia hanya perlu fokus, agar titik kecil itu tidak akan dapat mengganggunya, lagi, dan, lagi. Dokter itu selalu berkata tentang hal-hal yang dapat menyenangkan hati kecilnya, Ia masih dapat mewujudkan mimpi besarnya. Bahkan untuk menjadi seorang polisi sekalipun. Walaupun dulunya Ia yang sering diselamatkan, sekaranglah waktunya untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan orang lain—bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, seperti sebagai seorang dokter, namun dalam artian tetap sebagai polisi.

"Kurasa sudah cukup mengenai interogasiku hari ini. Kau sudah bisa pulang, Petra. Mungkin besok tak ada kasus besar yang begitu berarti, kurasa." Suara Hanji yang terdengar ceria itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan optimis Petra. Ia menoleh, lantas mendapati wajah Hanji berubah raut menjadi sedikit aneh saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Terdapat beberapa masalah kecil, mungkin. Benar saja, wajah Hanji terlihat seperti tidak rela saat mengatakan bahwa besok adalah jam kosong untuknya. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan? Mungkin bukan.

Tak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Petra menganggukkan kepala bersurai oranye karamelnya itu patuh. "Mau kuantarkan pulang?" tawar Hanji. Petra tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Apartemenku dekat dari sini, bahkan bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki beberapa menit. Jadi—" Petra menatap Hanji sejenak, kemudian berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya, seandainya Ia bisa.

"Oh, begitu."

Suara dingin bernada datar yang tiba-tiba terdengar oleh mereka itu menginterupsinya untuk sesaat. Hanji menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok tubuh tegap berbeda gender darinya, juga Petra. "Levi? Se-sejak kapan kau disini?" Hanji bertanya, sedikit kaget dengan kemunculan salah seorang teman sepertugasannya secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tepat di depannya saat ini. Sang empu yang dipandangi hanya menatap Hanji dengan sorot kebiasaannya. Tajam, namun seringkali mempunyai arti terselubung—kadang juga tak berarti apa-apa, kosong. "Baru saja. Kalian sudah selesai, bukan?" Levi membuka suara, menjawab, sekaligus bertanya.

"Ya, begitulah." Hanji menjawabnya singkat. "Mana Erwin?" juga disusul dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Levi memicingkan matanya, lalu menjawab kelewat santai, "Mungkin nyasar." Masih dengan raut stoic-nya. Dengan cepat, Levi menambahkan, "Biar aku yang antar." Sekarang, giliran Petra yang ditatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Baru saja gadis yang ditatapnya itu membuka mulut, hendak berujar, Levi kembali berujar cepat. "Jangan menolak. Ini perintah." Petra bungkam, urung niatnya untuk berujar. Bahkan Hanji terlihat seperti akan memberontak.

"Hey, hey! Itu perintah dari mananya?" Hanji memutar bola matanya sedikit malas. Buru-buru Ia menambahkan, "Itu namanya _modus_." Hanji berseru kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda bersurai cokelat belah tengah itu. "Aku tidak peduli." Sebulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya saat dilihat pemuda berpostur lebih rendah darinya itu dengan lugas membalik tubuhnya, menyeret Petra tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Dan juga, sengaja mengacuhkan ocehan Hanji yang tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya setelah mengucapkan tiga kata singkat yang tidak begitu berarti.

Hanji menghela napas, membiarkan Levi meneruskan langkahnya keluar bersama Petra yang (terlihat) diseretnya, semakin menjauh, sampai tak terlihat lagi di ujung koridor. Mungkin, Ia bisa memberikan waktu luang kepada pemuda bermanik obsidian itu sesekali, agar pemuda itu dapat kembali merasakan secuil kehangatan tersendiri. _Yaaahh, setidaknya sampai Ia bosan._ Pikir Hanji mengingat perwatakan keras milik pemuda itu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang hal serupa, sepertinya Hanji juga membutuhkannya. Sesekali, untuk menjernihkan pikiran terhadap hal-hal yang berhubungan tentang pengumpulan data.

"Hanji," sang pemilik nama terjungkit pelan, tentunya kaget. Lagi-lagi dengan kemunculan seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Manik yang senada dengan rambut cokelatnya itu menangkap wajah kaku Erwin yang tepat berada di depannya sekarang. Mungkin, Ia telah berpapasan dengan Levi saat sedang menuju ruangan pusat yang tengah Ia pijaki sekarang ini. Oh ya, Hanji juga masih ingat tentang apa yang dipesan Erwin sebelumnya. Pria bersurai kuning cerah itu pasti menemuinya dominan untuk alasan itu, dan mungkin dengan beberapa urusan kecil penyusul.

"Saatnya interogasi," suara tegas Erwin terdengar jelas. Dugaannya meleset, tidak seperti biasanya. Cepat-cepat, Hanji mengangguk, lalu menyunggingkan senyum ceria kala Ia mengingat siapa gerangan yang akan ditanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan aneh kali ini. Ia juga tak sabar ingin melihat berbagai macam raut wajah para pelaku amatir yang kena tangkap basah oleh _2nd Division_.

Dan ya, Ia juga ingin melihat langsung, seberapa miripnya teman sepertugasannya yang super jutek, cuek bebek, dan stoic berambut cokelat belah tengah—Rivaille Levi, dengan seorang gadis kecil sederhana dari _Shiganshina_dengan keterampilan bertarung—Mikasa Ackerman.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

* * *

><p>(<em>AN_) : saya tetap menerima kritik dan saran terhadap chapter kali ini. Sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan update ini. *bow*

_Salam, Double Kick._


End file.
